Fase Menuju Dewasa
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: Seungkwan hanya shock. dia tidak siap. dan jika dipikir, Seungkwan saja tidak siap apa lagi Hansol? [SVT VERKWAN FIC] [MPREG 'GAJE' WARNING!]
**Fase Menuju Dewasa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Presented by,

ANFy

.

.

.

* * *

WARNING!

Saya nggak bisa nulis MPreg. Bagi saya Mpreg itu ilusi. Sama ilusinya dengan Genderswitch, Seungcheol, Jungkook, dan Seunghan. Jadi maaf kalau ini sangat-sangat tidak logis.

* * *

Hari itu Seungkwan ada kuliah pagi. Dia selesai jam Sembilan dan langsung menyeberang ke fakultas sebelah, Kedokteran. Dia tidak tahu apakah orang yang Ia cari saat ini ada di kampusnya atau tidak. Tapi mengingat Jisoo itu sangat rajin dan itu membuat Seungkwan yakin kalau seniornya ini pasti sudah ke kampus pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Dan itu benar. Jisoo yang Ia cari ada disana. Senior yang wajahnya cerah selalu menggambarkan taman firdaus. Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku di pinggiran gazebo. Perlu diketahui kampus ini luas sekali dan mereka punya banyak sekali fakultas. Di fakultas kedokteran yang luas itu terdapat gazebo kayu yang nyaman sekali. Dan sangat pas karena di depan gazebo itu terdapat air mancur yang meskipun kecil tapi terlihat menyejukkan. Ditambah lagi taman bunga kecil di sekelilingnya yang mengeluarkan aroma harum ketika musim bunga.

Dan Jisoo—yang tampak seperti malaikat—dengan wajah tenang duduk di gazebo yang menghadap air mancur itu. Sebuah siluet kebahagiaan yang pas layaknya surga.

"Hyung." Itu suara Seungkwan. Dia sudah berada di hadapan Jisoo.

Jisoo menatapnya dengan senyuman hangatnya, "Seungkwan, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

.

Setelah Seungkwan menceritakan apa yang Ia butuhkan, mereka pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Sekali lagi perlu dijelaskan kampus mereka ini luas sekali. Luas dan punya banyak sekali fakultas. Saking luasnya tempat ini sampai-sampai mereka bisa membangun Rumah Sakit di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dan kampus ini, khusus untuk fakultas kedokteran, mereka punya Rumah Sakit pribadi terakreditasi A yang bisa digunakan oleh masyarakat umum dan juga untuk praktik para mahasiswanya.

Jisoo hanya menemani Seungkwan, karena Jisoo kenal dengan dokter-dokter disini dan karena dia pernah praktik disini pula.

Seungkwan masuk ke Laboratorium untuk diperiksa. Dan setelahnya mereka berdua menunggu hasilnya keluar.

.

Seungkwan berjalan menuju Apartemennya dan Hansol. Tapi Ia memelankan langkahnya. Di tangannya ada hasil tes dan dia baru sadar kalau dia sangat gugup. Seungkwan berhenti di depan pintu Apartemennya. Ia memasukkan hasil tesnya tadi ke dalam tas dan memastikan bahwa semuat terlihat baik-baik saja.

Pintu dibuka. Hansol sedang fokus menonton sesuatu di televisi.

Hansol. Dia kenal kekasihnya itu waktu SMA kelas dua. Hansol siswa pindahan dan wajahnya benar-benar antara asing tidak asing di matanya. Tapi Seungkwan tetap mendekatinya dan ternyata Hansol fasih sekali Koreanya. Dia jadi mirip seperti Leonardo DiCaprio versi bisa bahasa Korea.

Seungkwan masuk. Dia masuk dan melepas sepatunya. Setelah meletakannya di rak, Seungkwan masuk ke kamar.

"Sudah pulang, Boo. Kok aku tidak dengar?" kata Hansol. Ia masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi.

Seungkwan dari dalam kamar memperhatikan Hansol lewat pintu kamarnya yang tidak ditutup. Ia menyimpan tasnya di meja.

"Kau saja yang sibuk menonton televisi."

Seungkwan keluar dari kamar sudah pakai baju rumah. Dia duduk di samping Hansol dan Hansol mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar leher dan bahu Seungkwan. Kemudian mereka berakhir dengan nonton acara televisi bersama.

Seperti itu kehidupan mereka. Kalau sama-sama tidak ada jam kuliah maka mereka berdua akan menghabiskan hari dengan menonton acara di televisi sampai mata mereka pedas dan pantat mereka yang mati rasa. Kadang Seungkwan akan masak sesuatu atau mereka makan camilan yang mereka beli di Minimarket seberang jalan. Kadang mereka nonton acara di televisi dan kadang juga Hansol dapat pinjaman film. Lalu mereka nonton film bersama.

Bersama.

Mereka itu sudah dewasa. Hampir dewasa sebenarnya. Seungkwan umur 20 tahun Januari lalu dan Hansol Februari lalu. Mereka memulai hubungan ini ketika tahun ajaran ketiga di SMA, dan ibu Seungkwan mengikhlaskan anaknya untuk tinggal dengan Hansol waktu anak itu minta izin dengan ibunya. Waktu itu hanya selang sehari setelah wisuda kelulusan. Lalu mereka tinggal bedua, di apartemen barunya, menyiapkan segala hal di jenjang pendidikan sekolah tinggi, dan seterusnya menikmati hari mereka berdua.

Bersama-sama.

.

Seungkwan bangun pagi—intinya lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia baru sadar dia tidur dengan Hansol di sofa ruang tengah dan mereka berdua dalam keadaan bergelung dalam satu selimut tebal. Saling memeluk satu sama lain. Hansol masih tidur dan Seungkwan bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Hansol jika sedang tidur.

Dia itu tampan, dan keren, dan tampan. Dan Seungkwan yakin kalau ucapan itu bisa jadi kenyataan suatu saat, jadi Hansol mungkin bisa jadi lebih tampan dan lebih tampan lagi.

Dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana Hansol jika sudah lebih dewasa besok. Tapi tiba-tiba dia bangkit dan tergesa-gesa pergi ke kamar mandi dan muntah di wastafel. Seungkwan jadi merasa kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat. Badannya sakit semua dan Ia meriang. Tangannya memegangi pinggiran wastafel yang dingin, dan air yang dingin juga menyentuh tangannya juga.

Seungkwan tidak tahu kapan Hansol datang menyusulnya ke kamar mandi dan sekarang kekasihnya itu sedang memijat belakang leher Seungkwan sambil menanyai keadaannya dengan usaha untuk tidak panik.

"Kau kenapa, Boo?" seperti itu. Tapi berulang-kali.

Seungkwan mencuci tangannya dan cuci muka juga. Sekarang dia kelihatan lemas dan pucat sekali. Hansol membantunya jalan dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hansol. Dia menyentuh dahinya, "Kau demam?"

Seungkwan menarik tangan itu dan bergelayut di tangannya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau panas. Sepertinya kau sakit karena kita tadi tidur di luar. Istirahat, ya?"

Seungkwan tidak menjawab. Kalaupun menolak Hansol pasti tetap memaksanya istirahat.

.

Hansol ada kuliah. Jadi dia terpaksa meninggalkan 'Boo'-nya yang sedang sakit sendirian di kamarnya. Sebenarnya Seungkwan juga ada kelas. Tapi dia sudah titip absen dengan temannya.

Jadilah Seungkwan mati bosan di kamar. Dia sudah menghabiskan bubur sarapan paginya yang Hansol buatkan sebelum berangkat kuliah. Dan rasanya Ia ingin makan sesuatu yang pakai garam dan lada.

Tapi dia sudah janji dengan Hansol tidak akan keluyuran ke dapur.

Seungkwan meraih ponselnya yang berada di samping kanan dan menelepon seseorang.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi, Boo. Aku masih di jalan." Itu suara Hansol di seberang sana. "Ada apa?"

"Belikan aku sesuatu. Kripik Lays misalnya? Atau apapun yang rasanya asin da agak pedas."

"Tapi kau sedang sakit."

"Pokoknya aku mau, Hansol. Titik."

Dan Seungkwan bisa mendengar kekasihnya menghela nafas berat di tempat dia menerima telepon.

"Mau apa lagi?"

Seungkwan nyengir, "Kalau bisa, bawakan aku steak pakai saus lada hitam."

.

Hansol sudah pulang. Dia membantu Seungkwan untuk menuju ruang makan. Dan ngomong-ngomong Hansol tidak beli steak saus lada hitam maupun kripik Lays.

Tapi dia beli pasta dan saus teriyaki 'tinggal masak' di minimarket seberang jalan.

Kalau lihat Hansol yang memasak makanan untuknya, Seungkwan jadi membayangkan jika suatu saat mereka nanti menikah. Seungkwan akan masak untuk Hansol. Hansol akan masak untuk Seungkwan. Mereka akan makan pagi bersama-sama. Hansol jadi arsitek dan Seungkwan selalu ingin punya kedai ramen sendiri. Lalu Hansol akan menjemput para Chwe kecil dan mereka akan makan siang di kedai ramennya.

Para Chwe kecil.

Tiba-tiba ada hal lain yang Ia pikirkan selain punya keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Pastanya sudah jadi. Hansol meletakkan sepiring penuh makanan itu di hadapan Seungkwan. Tapi Seungkwan malah menatap kenyang makanan itu.

"Kenapa?"

Seungkwan tidak menjawab. Nafsu makannya buyar bersamaan dengan angannya. Ia menatap makanan itu. Dan Hansol menanyainya lagi.

"Kenapa? Kamu mikirin apa, sih?"

Dan Seungkwan cuma diam saja. Dia sedang memikirkan hasil tesnya kemarin. Sebenarnya dia itu unik atau aneh. Sebenarnya ini itu anugerah atau bencana.

.

Jisoo itu suka sekali baca buku. Dia sedang mencari sebuah buku. Kemarin dia pergi ke toko buku di dekat kampusnya (Serius, kampus Jisoo itu lengkap sekal. Ada rumah sakit, toko buku, supermarket, café, restoran, kantor polisi, sampai bazaar mingguan yang diadakan setiap minggu pagi berbarengan dengan car free day).

Tapi ternyata mereka kehabisan stoknya dan Jisoo pulang tanpa barang apapun. Malamnya dia ke tempat cafenya Jeonghan dan ternyata orang itu punya buku yang Ia cari.

Siang itu Jisoo duduk di gazebo depan air mancur sambil baca buku yang dia pinjam dari Jeonghan.

Tapi baru saja baca satu halaman, dia melihat ada sosok dari kejauhan yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sosok yang ia kenal.

Sosok laki-laki bertampang 'asing tidak asing' yang mengenakan hoodie putih dan bawahan celana jeans. Rambutnya yang terkena kibaran angin membuat orang lain mengira jika mereka berada di London.

Kalau dipikir, Jisoo dan Hansol itu sama-sama bukan darah Korea murni. Tapi kalau dibandingkan secara wajah Jisoo itu terlihat lebih Korean daripada Hansol. Dan Hansol itu mirip seperti pemeran utama tokoh pria di film Titanic.

Hansol itu sepupunya Jisoo, tapi mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali.

"Hyung." Sapa Hansol. Jisoo sudah terbiasa. Dengan Hansol, dengan Seungkwan. Dia hanya akan dipanggil 'Hyung' jika saat itu dia dianggap jadi 'Hyung'.

Jisoo tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

"Tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Seungkwan?" Tanya Hansol. Dia duduk di samping Jisoo.

"Loh, bukannya kau itu pacarnya?"

"Iya. Tapi Seungkwan tidak mau cerita." Adu Hansol, "Dia cuma diam saja dan kadang melamun. Kadang dia jadi heboh lagi dan kadang dia jadi drama queen. Moodnya juga naik turun. Dia jadi tidak tentu maunya dan aku bingung mengatasinya. Aku Tanya Jeonghan hyung tapi dia juga tidak tahu. Tapi katanya terakhir Seungkwan pergi denganmu."

Oh. Jisoo tersenyum lagi. Pokoknya mau gimanapun Jisoo itu hanya perlu tersenyum. Pasti Seungkwan tidak cerita dengan Hansol.

"Jadi Seungkwan tidak cerita denganmu?"

Hansol agak terkejut, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Jisoo senyum lagi, "Tanya sama Seungkwan langsung. Kalau aku yang cerita nanti rasanya beda. Dia pasti mau cerita kok."

Dan Hansol diam di situ. Jisoo juga diam saja. Mereka lihat ke kolam air mancur dan Hansol pamit pergi untuk pulang ke apartemen. Dia bilang Seungkwan muntah lagi pagi ini dan saat dia sarapan.

Waktu Hansol melenggang, Jisoo memanggilnya lagi. Dia jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

Jisoo senyum, lagi. Dia melihat ke buku yang ada di tangannya dan Hansol di hadapannya. Kemudian dia menyerahkan buku yang ada di pegangannya tadi pada Hansol.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hansol.

"Buku. _And Tango Makes Three_." Jawab Jisoo. "Itu buku Jeonghan. Aku pinjam kemarin. Tadinya mau aku baca, tapi sepertinya Seungkwan perlu buku itu."

Hansol menerimanya, "Terimakasih, Hyung."

.

"Jadi?!"

Jeonghan mungkin kaget sekali. Atau shock. Atau tidak percaya. Pokoknya dia menggebrak meja cafenya sendiri, sampai-sampai milkshake Seungkwan hampir tumpah. Seungkwan tidak meminum milkshakenya. Dia sedang tidak mau strawberry. Baunya bikin mual.

Café Jeonghan itu kecil. Kecil dan sepi. Tapi harga menunya murah meriah. Tapi tetap saja sepi.

Tapi itu untungnya untuk saat ini.

"Kau tidak bilang ke Hansol?! Hal sepenting ini tidak bilang?!"

Seungkwan menggeleng

"Ya Tuhan." Jeonghan hampir saja mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna silver. Dia tidak mengikatnya jadi rambutnya yang panjang itu dia biarkan tergerai dan bisa berkibar kapanpun angin datang.

"Kau harusnya lihat ekspresi khawatirnya tadi. Dia itu mencemaskanmu dan kau malah membuat dirimu sendiri repot."

"Iya, aku tahu Hyung, aku tahu." Balas Seungkwan malas, "Aku hanya tidak tahu cara mengatakannya. Dia akan berpikir aku gila, dan aneh."

"Tidak mungkin." Jeonghan meminum sodanya, "meskipun, ya, kau itu... produk langka." Jeonghan mencari kata yang konotasinya lebih baik daripada 'aneh'. "Bagaimana juga dia Hansol. Dia kekasihmu, dia ayah _nya."_

"Tapi jika Hansol tidak peduli?"

"Hansol pasti peduli." Kata Jeonghan, "Kalau dia tidak, aku akan siapkan pasukan untuk menggantungnya."

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Seungkwan hanya melihat milkshakenya yang masih utuh dan Jeonghan bertanya kenapa milkshakenya tidak diminum.

"Aku tidak suka baunya. Bikin mual."

Padahal Jeonghan yakin dia tadi yang pesan sendiri.

Seungkwan mau pulang dan Jeonghan mengantarnya sampai depan. Dan di seberang jalan Seungkwan melihat seseorang laki-laki. Perawakannya tinggi dan kurus, dengan topi putih. Dan orang itu tengah melihat ke arah café Jeonghan. Tatapannya mengerikan dan Seungkwan jadi takut melihatnya.

"Hyung, dia siapa?" Seungkwan menunjuk orang tadi dengan matanya. Jeonghan melihat arah tunjuk Seungkwan.

"Tsk, orang itu." Jeonghan menggeram sebal, "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hati-hati di perjalanan."

Seungkwan hampir berjalan menjauh tapi tiba-tiba Jeonghan memanggil.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku antar kau pulang sampai apartemen."

"Tapi cafenya?"

"Masa bodoh. Ini cafeku."

Dan Jeonghan membalik tanda 'BUKA' menjadi 'TUTUP' lalu mengunci pintunya yang terbuay dari kaca. "Ayo!"

Kemudian mereka naik ke mobil Jeonghan.

.

Seungkwan sudah sampai di depan apartemen dan Jeonghan langsung pulang lagi. Begitu Seungkwan naik dan masuk ke apartemennya, Hansol sudah pulang. Sepertinya dia menunggu Seungkwan.

"Darimana?" Tanya Hansol. Agak tegas tapi kelihatan sekali cemasnya.

Seungkwan meletakkan sepatunya di rak, "Café Jeonghan Hyung."

Saat Seungkwan melewatinya dan akan masuk kamar, Hansol memanggilnya. Seungkwan mendekat dan Hansol menuntunnya duduk di sofa.

"Boo, berapa lama kita pacaran?" Tanya Hansol.

"Hans—"

"Empat." Hansol menyela, " Empat tahun. Apa yang membuatmu meragukanku? Kenapa kau malah percaya dengan Jisoo hyung dan bukannya aku?"

Seungkwan diam saja. Dia tahu maksud pembicaraan ini. Makanya dia tidak berniat menjawab. Karena dia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Boo, kita hidup seperti ini untuk simulasi semisalkan kita menikah. Aku tahu, kita bisa saja menikah sekarang. Tapi aku tidak mengejar status. Kita mencari komitmen disini, bukan semacam predikat mengenai apakah kamu masih lajang atau sudah berumah-tangga. Tahu 'kan maksudku?"

Dan Boo Seungkwan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu ada yang kamu sembunyikan. Masalahnya kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku. Itu yang aku heran."

"Aku takut." Gumam Seungkwan.

Dan Hansol memeluk erat Seungkwan seterusnya.

.

Malam setelah makan malam. Hansol mengerjakan tugas di sofa. Dan Seungkwan ada di dalam kamarnya. Mereka jadi kelihatan seperti pasangan yang sedang pisah ranjang. Tapi sebenarnya mereka baik-baik saja kok. Nanti juga Hansol masuk ke kamar dan tidur dengannya.

Hansol tadi memberikannya buku. Dari Jisoo katanya. Dan Seungkwan tidak tahu maksudnya.

 _And Tango Makes Three_. Aneh sekali judulnya. Covernya juga. Ada gambar dua penguin yang tampak berpelukan dan satu bayi penguin. Dan kalau dilihat bentuknya buku ini seperti buku pengantar tidur untuk anak-anak.

Seungkwan membacanya. Buku ini memang dikhususkan untuk anak-anak. 4 sampai 8 tahun. Ia tidak tahu motivasi Jisoo hyung memberinya ini ketika faktanya dia 20. Tapi waktu Ia menyelami ceritanya, Ia tahu maksudnya.

Seungkwan menangis. Jujur. Padahal ceritanya manis sekali tapi Seungkwan mmenangis. Ia mengisak membaca cerita buku bergambar itu. Dan isakannya semakin keras. Sampai-sampai Hansol yang ada di ruang tengah mendengarnya dan mendatanginya dengan cemas.

"Boo, ada apa?"

Hansol mendatanginya. Ia memelik 'Boo'-nya yang menangis dan tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi. Yang pasti Seungkwan menangis dengan cara yang paling menyedihkan dan di tangannya terdapat buku milik Jisoo hyung.

"Boo? Kenapa? Jangan buat aku panik?"

Tapi Seungkwan hanya menangis dan memeluk Hansol.

Ponsel Hansol di saku bergetar. Tangan kirinya Ia gunakan untuk memeluk Seungkwan dan yang kanan untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Halo."

Orang di seberang sana adalah Jisoo hyung. Dia mengatakan sesuatu dan itu membuat Hansol melirik pada Seungkwan.

"Iya, dia bilang tadi bertemu Jeonghan hyung di Café." Jawab Hansol, "Tapi dia sedang menangis sekarang. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Jeonghan hyung?"

.

Jisoo itu sepupunya Hansol. Dan Hansol meminta maaf berulang-kali pada kakak sepupunya itu karena dia tidak bisa membantunya tadi malam. Seungkwan menangis malam itu. Dan bahkan di dalam tidurnya Ia masih menangis.

Jisoo sendiri tahu jika Hansol punya kehidupan. Apalagi Seungkwan sedang ada masalah. Jadi Jisoo maklum saja.

Seungkwan sakit lagi seperti biasa. Hansol membuatkannya susu. Dan baru setengah gelas diminum, Seungkwan sudah membuangnya di wastafel. Hansol juga membuatkannya bubur. Percobaan pertama terbuang di wastafel bersamaan dengan susu tadi. Percobaan kedua Seungkwan hanya mau dua sendok.

Jam Sembilan mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Beruntungnya di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Seungkwan minta dibelikan sosis. Dia memakannya, meskipun hanya setengah. Yang setengah dimakan Hansol.

Disana ada Jisoo hyung. Pria itu masih saja tersenyum. Tabah sekali orang itu.

Jeonghan hilang sejak mengantar pulang Seungkwan sore itu. Ternyata setelah mengantar Seungkwan pulang, dia tidak langsung kembali ke cafenya lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia saat itu dan apa yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu polisi mengabari Jisoo jika Jeonghan hampir dibunuh oleh seseorang bernama Kwon Soonyoung di dekat jembatan gantung. Jisoo langsung ke rumah sakit malam itu dan mendapati Jeonghan sekarat dan untungnya saja tidak mati. Polisi memberi tahu seperti apa si tersangka dan Seungkwan tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu.

"Saat aku pulang dari café Jeonghan hyung, aku melihat seseorang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu. Aku Tanya Jeonghan hyung tapi dia jawab tidak tahu. Lalu mengantarku pulang." Jelas Seungkwan

Beruntungnya Jeonghan tidak mati. Tapi tetap saja dia sekarat dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi setidak itu lebih baik daripada mati.

Jisoo ada di dalam ruangan Jeonghan. Seungkwan duduk di luar karena tidak kuat dengan bau-bau kimia yang menyengat. Ini membuatnya mual.

Dan Hansol mendatanginya, kemudian duduk disampingnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Hansol mengecup pipi kanannya. Pergerakannya cepat sekali tapi di dalam bayangan Seungkwan pergerakan itu seperti diulang dan diulang dan diulang. Kalau membayangkannya Seungkwan jadi ingat kalau Hansol tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya belakangan ini. Rasanya Seungkwan jadi ingin menangis lagi.

Setitik bening mengalir kecil di pipi kanannya. Seungkwan menangis. Dan itu membuat Hansol merasa bersalah.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Hansol menghapus air mata itu.

"Kenapa, Boo?"

Dan Hansol berlutut di hadapannya. Ia menggenggam dua tangan Seungkwan dan menciumnya. Ya Tuhan, dia ingin mati. Tapi dia juga ingin menangis. Dia sedih. Dia takut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hansol. Dia menghapus air mata Seungkwan yang sedikit demi sedikit meleleh di pipinya.

"Aku…"

"Iya?"

"Aku…"

"Iya?"

Ya Tuhan. Dia jadi sebal dengan Hansol.

"Janji dulu kau tidak akan marah."

"Iya."

"Janji dulu!" sentak Seungkwan. Sekarang dia jadi tiga kali lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Iya. Aku janji tidak marah."

Kemudian Seungkwan mendekat ke arah Hansol. Dan Hansol memperhatikannya. Memberikan perhatian penuh pada Seungkwan.

"Ah, aku bingung menjelaskannya." Kata Seungkwan.

Dan Hansol gemas sekali. Gemas sampai rasanya ingin memakannya.

"Cerita saja. Jangan buat aku penasaran. Aku sudah janji, kau ingat."

Baik. Seungkwan mulai mendekat lagi. Dan Hansol memperhatikannya lagi. Diam-diam dia suka ekspresi Hansol yang dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Jadi…" Seungkwan memotong kalimanya, "Jadi… kau ingatkan, beberapa malam yang lalu?"

"Iya." Jawab Hansol penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingat malam yang mana."

"Iya."

"Ada kita berdua. Kita—kau dan aku—dan kau meredupkan lampu di kamar."

"Iya…" Hansol agak berpikir. Tapi tetap memberi respon.

"Dan kita melakukan 'itu'. Kau tahu 'itu' 'kan? Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh kita lakukan karena kita belum menikah?"

"Eum… ya…"

Dan Seungkwan tidak tahu kalimat apa yang tepat untuk menjelaskan ini.

"Kau… tidak mengira itu akan berhasil, 'kan?"

Dan Hansol tidak menjawabnya lama. Dia memikirkan sesuatu, "Maksudmu?"

"Ish… saat kita melakukan 'itu'. Biasanya pasangan normal melakukannya dan mereka berhasil membuatnya. Dan kau pasti tidak menyangka bukan jika aku berhasil…" Seungkwan tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia membiarkan Hansolnya berpikir keras.

"Tunggu…" Hansol menjeda, "Tapi kau kan laki-laki?"

"Itu juga yang kuherankan! Hansol Vernon Chwe!" Seungkwan agak menggebu-gebu. Dan dia baru saja sadar jika tatapan Hansol kepadanya itu berubah.

"Berarti sekarang, kau…" Hansol tidak menjelaskan. Tapi Seungkwan merasa Hansol menunjuk ke perutnya.

Dan Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Kok aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, ya?"

Seungkwan hanya senyum. Dan tiba-tiba Hansol maju dan mencium bibirnya. Lembut sekali dan agak lama. Ada sedikit lumatan juga di situ. Baru kemudian Hansol melepaskannya.

"Kau tahu, Boo, Aku sayang sekali denganmu."

Kemudian Hansol menciumnya lagi.

"Tapi aku bingung, Boo. Nanti bagaimana dia keluarnya?"

Seungkwan angkat bahu, "Coba nanti Tanya dokter."

Dan Hansol menciumnya lagi.

.

END

A/N:

Saya agaknya kepingin punya anak :D. saya bayangin gimana kalau besok saya hamil, suami yang masak.

tapi pada dasarnya saya emang ingin suami yang masak (Mingyu atau Seokjin :D). saya nggak bisa masak meskipun saya cewek.

serius, UGM itu kampus yang luas banget-banget-banget. dari kecil saya sering masuk-keluar kawsan UGM. entah ke RS, ke Gramedia, Ke mirota, ke Sunmor. dan berharap tahun ini bisa kuliah di UGM.

 _And Tango Makes Three_ itu buku cerita bergambar untuk anak kecil 4-8 tahun. tapi isinya manis sekali.

itu kisah nyata dua penguin jantan di sebuah kebun binatang. mereka selalu bersama. membangun rumah bersama, makan bersama, berenang bersama, pergi bersama. penjaga kebun binatang merasa mereka itu jatuh cinta. jadi dia memberikan telur untuk mereka erami. dan dari telur itu menetas bayi penguin betina. lalu mereka membesarkan penguin itu.

bayangin.. penguin itu bahkan merawat telur yang bukan telurnya.

btw, ini terlalu malam. silahkan review :)


End file.
